La senda del guerrero
by MissCaliope
Summary: Saito Hajime es el único sobreviviente, gravemente herido en la batalla deberá encontrar su camino de regreso al encuentro de Chizuru. "...Por primera vez sintió el peso del corazón mientras creía observar la bandera del Shinsengumi flamear en lo alto."
1. Despertar

**Notas de Autora:**

**¡Hello! éste es mi segundo fic ambientado en la segunda temporada del anime :3 ~ (curiosamente xD)**

**Al comienzo pensé hacer este fic de un sólo cap pero terminara siendo más de uno (ello explica porque este capítulo es tan corto) xD ojalá les guste tanto como a mí :')  
**

**Espero sus reviews~**

* * *

**La senda del guerrero**

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

La nieve caía sobre los campos transmitiendo su helada pureza al guerrero que blandía su espada una vez más. Observando su reflejo a través del hierro pudo notar que una nueva batalla daba inicio, probablemente la última que vería.

* * *

El hombre de ojos azules se encontraba pensativo, intentando descifrar el interior de su alma; a pesar de tantas victorias frente a sus enemigos y tras haber recorrido numerosas batallas no podía entender que era lo que su corazón le pedía desesperadamente.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que decidió retomar el sendero del guerrero y asumir con valentía las consecuencias que acompañaran su decisión.

No podía retroceder como aquella vez, el único momento en el que su espada no pudo defender una vida o matar sin compasión, eran recuerdos que él no quería traer a su mente.

Pero ahora era diferente, sus ojos profundamente azulados estaban orgullosos de la frialdad que podían mostrar, incluso en cálidas ocasiones y de alguna forma se refugiaba en ellos.

El recuerdo de una joven de cabellos marrones entregando en sus manos un "conejo de nieve" y acariciar por unos segundos su delicada piel de alguna forma había logrado atacar sus pensamientos y agrietar su escudo, devolviéndole la vida.

Aquellas grietas lentamente iban formando otras aún más profundas al sentir que jamás volvería a verla, poco a poco el escudo se iba cayendo a pedazos.

Saito Hajime jamás cuestionó y mucho menos titubeó ante la idea de entregar su vida en la batalla y eso no había cambiado en medio de la guerra, sin embargo ahora que el escudo yacía destrozado frente a sus ojos no podía perder la lucha ante la muerte porque no dejaría a aquella mujer sola.

La sangre de las heridas iban desvaneciendo su cuerpo pero su espíritu permanecía intacto, dejar de respirar no era una opción. La imagen de la joven de hermosos ojos marrones invadía su ser, desesperadamente visualizó cada uno de los detalles de su rostro y con el aliento que le quedaba clavó su espada en la tierra, él debía sobrevivir para permanecer a su lado y cuidarla.

En esta nueva batalla el tiempo era su nuevo enemigo y tal vez ese fue el único oponente que realmente llego a temer.

El guerrero se puso de pie apoyado por su única aliada, aquella espada que le trajo mil victorias y algunos sinsabores en el pasado. Paso a paso, lentamente, casi sin vida, llegaría y podría ver que ella también esperaba por él.

En aquel camino incierto rodeado por amigos y enemigos caídos, quienes iban tiñendo en un unísono silencioso la tierra de rojo, pudo divisar a un corcel, era negro como la sombra de la muerte que pasaba efímera a través de sus ojos, con toda la fuerza que sus visiones de aquella mujer le transmitían logró alcanzarlo y subir a él; eso era todo, había llegado al límite y lo sabía pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, rasgo sus ropas y con aquel trozo de tela se ató al caballo formando así una alianza de vida, un pacto.

Suspiró lentamente el hombre de cabellos color índigo, mientras su cuerpo desvanecía sobre el lomo del corcel.


	2. Encuentros y nuevos caminos

**Notas:**

**Les dejo el segundo cap de mi fic :3 ~ (este es un poco mas largo xD) espero que les guste :')**

**Reviews por favor :D**

* * *

**La senda del guerrero**

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros y nuevos caminos**

Era imposible precisar cuántas horas o días pasaron, las frías gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro lograron despertarlo de su sueño mortal, la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver con claridad mientras el llanto que provenía de los cielos lavaba una a una sus heridas.

Un resplandor cegó su mirada por unos instantes mientras el corcel galopaba lentamente a través del camino, una desgarradora escena atravesó su mente al ver una desgastada espada que yacía solitaria aferrada a la tierra, pudo reconocerla sin dudarlo; el alma de Okita Souji podía sentirse en el ambiente, finalmente era su hermano en la batalla. El guerrero cerró los ojos al no poder tolerar el dolor de la pérdida, aquel hermano había trascendido a las estrellas a través de la senda del guerrero.

Por intermedio del ruido de la lluvia podía escuchar uno a uno a sus "hermanos" despidiéndose de alguna forma de él.

El hombre de ojos azules retomó la postura correcta para montar el corcel movido por una fuerza que no era suya, era la fuerza de sus camaradas la que lo empujaba a resistir y sobrevivir.

Aquellos momentos felices en el dojo, la dificultad, la hermandad, la lucha; por primera vez sintió el peso del corazón mientras creía observar la bandera del Shinsengumi flamear en lo alto con orgullo.

El viento arrastró consigo un grito desesperado que hizo vibrar cada uno de sus huesos, a lo lejos podía ver una silueta y cada paso que el caballo tomaba creaba la cercanía más ilusoria mientras la oscuridad iba disipando.

* * *

-Saito-San…Saito-San- replicaba la mujer una y otra vez entre lágrimas

-¿Eres tú, Yukimura?- respondió el hombre en agonía mientras era desatado del corcel por unas suaves manos

* * *

A pesar que la mañana se veía en lo alto y las gotas de lluvia caían una a una, el guerrero había encontrado a la joven que estuvo buscando desesperadamente, pudo ver sus ojos, sus cabellos marrones, sus lágrimas, su sonrisa; finalmente podía dejarse caer en el sueño profundo de la calma.

Pasaron dos meses para que Saito Hajime se recuperara totalmente de cada una de sus heridas, despertó una mañana sorprendido al ver a una hermosa mujer durmiendo a su costado mientras yacía sentada apoyando su rostro sobre el tatami en el que se encontró por mucho tiempo convaleciente. A pesar de que ella ya no llevaba ropas masculinas puestas podía reconocerla, el tiempo la había convertido en un ser hermoso.

Dejó la habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a la dama, a quien colocó apropiadamente sobre el tatami para que descansara. Sonrió pacíficamente para sí cuando encontró la nieve brotando del cielo como una señal de que su vida iniciaba nuevamente, respiró el aire frio una vez más contemplando la pureza de la escena con satisfacción.

* * *

-Saito-San, no debió salir de la habitación- reprochaba la joven mientras se acercaba al hombre colocándose junto a él

-Te has despertado temprano- respondió el guerrero mientras continuaba de pie divisando el paisaje

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez en Kyoto, me alegra poder estar con Saito-San una vez más y contemplar la nieve- sonrió agachando levemente la cabeza para observar el suelo cubriéndose de blanco

-Aunque me encuentre a muchos kilómetros, mi corazón siempre permanecerá acá…- susurró el hombre de ojos azules cuidadosamente

-Esta vez tampoco pude hacer un muñeco- dijo la joven sonriendo inocentemente mientras sostenía en sus manos extendidas un conejo de nieve. –Es para Saito-San- habló con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Conejo…de…- repitió sorprendido el guerrero mientras extendía sus manos al encuentro de las manos de la mujer para precipitadamente tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hacia su pecho

-¿Saito-San?- cuestionó inmóvil

-Mi corazón siempre permanecerá acá… contigo- respondió con un leve susurro apenas perceptible a la audición mientras permanecía aferrado a Chizuru sintiendo como las cálidas lágrimas de la joven rozaban su piel

-Me alegro- replicó entre sollozos la joven Yukimura mientras alzaba el rostro para observar a su amado

-Espero poder eliminar los remordimientos que pueda tener y decírtelo ahora…- habló el hombre seriamente mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas tras tomar una bocanada de aire para continuar

Un dulce susurro envolvió los oídos de Chizuru con calidez mientras leía los labios de Saito al moverse sin perderlos de vista.

-Lo que quiero decir es, yo… te amo, Chizuru…- terminó de confesar el guerrero entre susurros con las mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que sus manos se ubicaban en el rostro de su amada a quien se acercaba lentamente para plantar un beso correspondido en aquellos labios que sin saber siempre anhelo

El guerrero y la mujer unieron sus vidas a través de ese beso, a pesar de que aún se sentía el duelo por la perdida de los valientes hombres del Shinsengumi y la bandera flameara sólo en los cielos para quien este dispuesto a verla, ambos sabían que todos los días que pasaron juntos no habían sido en vano, morir por sus ideales en la batalla era el final del camino en la larga senda del guerrero.

Al pasar los meses Saito Hajime aspiraba abrir un dojo y transmitir las enseñanzas que había aprendido en el recorrido de su vida con la espada, aunque temia sentir la ausencia de sus verdaderos maestros y hermanos.

* * *

-Estoy segura de que ellos están felices con tu decision Hajime-San- declaró la mujer que yacía al costado de su prometido

-Sí...- respondió Saito con una ligera sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

Ambos se encontraban frente a lo que sería el nuevo dojo de kenjutsu, el cual abriría sólo con tres estudiantes y aunque el hombre de profundos ojos azules no tenía exactamente claro que le prepararia el futuro, sabía que siempre contaría con el apoyo y amor de su futura esposa. Pese a que se encontraron una noche inesperada bajo la mirada de la nieve sus lazos se encontraban unidos con algo mas fuerte que la vida física, guardaban muchos recuerdos juntos sellados en el alma, los cuales no desvanecerían aun cuando sus cuerpos se entreguen a la muerte y sus espíritus renazcan en otra vida, el volvería a buscarla otra vez y vivirian todo de nuevo.

-Sólo una cosa queda por hacer...- dijo Saito tomando una pluma tras remojarla en tinta negra y llevarla sobre el papel

-¿Te refieres a las normas básicas que seguira el dojo?- Preguntó con curiosidad Chizuru mientras se acercaba a su prometido para observar el papel escrito

-Sí- respondió con firmeza Saito

-Estoy muy orgullosa Hajime-San- replicó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos tras terminar de leer mientras abrazaba a su prometido con ternura

-Espero que ellos puedan verlo también...- susurro Saito mientras secaba las lágrimas de Chizuru con sus dedos para luego besar sus labios lentamente

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros mientras se dirigian hacia lo que sería su futuro hogar.

Sobre el escritorio que se encontraba vacio en aquella habitación se podía observar un papel en el que reposaba escrito con tinta fresca las palabras "Sinceridad, Honor, Respeto y Lealtad."

* * *

**Notas finales: **

***Próximamente el último capítulo de esta historia* ****(por mientras pueden ir leyendo mi otro fic xD que es un poco más alegre :P)**

**¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews**

**Gracias :D ~**


End file.
